encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Deshna
|image = Deshna3.png |aka= Luna (the name given by her adoptive mother, Helgad in order for her to be hidden from the Diwatas) Ang Ikatlong Diwani ng Lireo (The Third Princess of Lireo) (labeled by Alena) |titles = Diwani ng Lireo Ang Tagapagmana ng Hathoria (The Successor of Hathoria, according to Hagorn) Bagong Tagapangalaga ng Brilyante ng Apoy (chosen as a keeper by the symbol of the Brilyante) |status = Alive |species = Encantada (Diwata-Hathor) |origin = Ayleb (Birthplace) Lupain ng mga Nymfas (adopted, formerly; departed with Gilas and Yna after the Etherians raided their Land) The Forest (formerly) Lireo (current; as a next keeper of the Brilyante ng Apoy) |relationships = LilaSari (Mother) Hagorn (Father) Pirena (Half-sister) Mira (Half-niece) Cassiope-a(Adoptive Grandmother) Helgad(Adoptive Mother) |allegiance = Nymfas |portrayal= (Adult Deshna/Luna) |first = Avisala Luna (as a teenager) |latest = Utos |actor = Inah de Belen (teen Luna)|culture = Nymph}} Deshna or Luna is a character from the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia, which is produced by GMA Network . Profile Diwani Deshna/Luna is the offspring of Hagorn and LilaSari. She is conceived at some point when LilaSari is still in good terms with Hagorn. Her real name is Deshna which is later changed to Luna (which means given by fate) when she was formally adopted by the Nymfas. Story Birth * Source: Pagdating Deshna was born in Ayleb. LilaSari gave her this name because it means "brave successor/matapang na tagapagmana". Hitano checked whether she had a Sang'gre Mark. Instead, she is known to have an unknown mark on her back, that has not been shown in the episodes. * Source: Suspetsa When Alena saw Deshna, she asked LilaSari to think about giving the Brilyante ng Tubig to her or else she would tell Hagorn about it, as Hagorn does not know about Deshna yet. At first, LilaSari plans to not to give Alena the Brilyante ng Tubig. After much persuation from Hitano, she agrees to give it to Alena. * Source: Danaya-Sari LilaSari's mindset of life has been changed due to Deshna. She wants to live a peaceful life with Hitano and Deshna. Agane finding out about Deshna When Agane and a small group of Hathorian soliders were looking for LilaSari, Agane found a shiny dark brown silk cloth. She showed it to Hagorn when they got back to Hathoria. She assumed that LilaSari had a child. This led to Hagorn planning to find Deshna. In the Human World In Saklolo, it is shown that Hitano, LilaSari and Deshna have arrived in the Human World. In Pagkanulo, Hitano was about to leave for work then he hears the Barangay officials talking about a "demon" (Hagorn) killing a citizen, Deshna at first is shown to be in the hands of her mother. Before LilaSari was slain by her (Deshna's) father, Hagorn. Hagorn takes her from LilaSari. Hagorn says that Deshna will be the next successor of Hathoria. In Hathoria * Source: Parusa Agane and Gurna finds out that Hagorn has returned they told him that the imprisoned diwatas have escaped, Hagorn with a cool head says that it's alright for he doesn't need them anymore all he needs is right in his hands. He then turns around and shows Deshna to the both of them. Deshna's Fate * Source: Parusa Cassiopeia foresees in her eyes destruction and havoc happening to Lireo and Sapiro, lightning, thunders and darkness envelops Encantadia. Then, we see Hagorn and a grown up Deshna watching over at a cliff the kingdoms getting destroyed, Cassiopeia ends the vision with "Mangyayayari na..." (It will happen...). ''Deshna being kidnapped'' * Source: Parusa Back in Hathoria, the guards guarding Deshna in her room was suddenly attacked by an unknown person in a black cloak. The mystery person takes Deshna far from the castle to the forest, it is revealed that it was Agane for she doesn't want Pirena nor Mira nor Deshna to be Hagorn's succesor she wants herself to be the successor because she is more worthy to be queen since she is Hagorn's half-sister and is the closest relative to the King. So Agane summons a Hathorian Dragon and orders him to take Deshna as far away as possible and let her own destiny decide if she will remain alive or not. Deshna found in the Land of the Nymfas * Source: Pagtatanggol Cassiopeia's New Vision When Cassiopeia and Alena went back to the Land of the Nymfas to return Deshna to Helgad, Cassiopeia saw in a vision Helgad teaching Deshna to grow up a kindhearted and smart girl. The latter was seen helping Diwatas who were attacked by Hathors, after the vision, Alena blessed Deshna. Renamed as Luna * Source: Pain Deshna is baptised by the head of the Nymfas as one of them. The head asked if Helgad would like to call her by her given name or give her a new one. Helgad chose to give her a new name because her name isn't similar to theirs and so she gave her the name Luna meaning, she is given to them so that they are protected. Asking Helgad why she isn't like other Nymfas Her first visit to Lireo Being the new keeper of the Brilyante ng Apoy Finding out about Helgad's death Journey to Lireo, the second time Set to find out where the people who killed her "mother", Helgad, she goes to Hathoria with Yna and Gilas, only to find out from the guards guarding the entrance of Hathoria that the Hathorians have sided with Queen Pirena. The past Hathorians that sided with the former King Hagorn are dead. Yna agreed with this as she hasn't seen an Hathorian army that raided the Land of the Nymfas. One of the soliders told her to go to Lireo, where they will find answers from the Diwatas and their queen is fighting against a large enemy. The new keeper of the Brilyante ng Apoy and her stay in Lireo To Be Added Knowing the other new keepers of the Brilyantes * Source: Pangangalaga Training with Muros * Source: Pangangalaga Rehav's Manik sudden attack * Source: Utos References * Pagdating * Suspetsa * Danaya-Sari * Saklolo * Pagkanulo Trivia * Deshna does not have a Sang'gre mark. Hitano is shown to be unsure on what is the mark on Deshna's back. * Deshna is born in Pagdating (Episode 106) of the 2016 series. * Deshna's name means tough successor / matapang na tagapagmana. * The name Helgad gave Deshna, which is Luna, means that she was given to them by destiny/fate Gallery Archive of Infobox Portraits *Photos formerly used as Deshna/Luna's infobox portrait. Deshna.jpg Deshna-baby-hathoria.jpg DeshnaLuna.png Deshna01.png Story Gallery LilaSari and Alena and Deshna.jpg|Alena visits LilaSari and Deshna in Ayleb Deshna in Ayleb.jpg Deshna-baby-hathoria.jpg|Baby Deshna at Hathoria Si_Luna.jpg|Deshna baptized as a nymfa named Luna Luna Yna Gilas.jpg|Luna with Yna and Gilas arrives at Lireo image deshna red.jpg Outfit Gallery DeshnaLuna.png|Nymfa Outfit, Medium Shot image deshna red.jpg|Training Outfit, Medium Close Up DESHNA-LUNA-TRAINING-1.png|Training Outfit, Medium Shot Deshna3.png|Deshna's current outfit Promotional Gallery Inah De Belen Deshna.jpg|Screenshot from a Promotional Video (This was taken from a video) Inah De Belen-bilang-Deshna-Luna.jpg|Promotional Poster Videos , featuring teenage Deshna / Luna. This also promotes the actress playing the character.]] Category:2016 series characters Category:Diwata (2016) Category:Third Generation Sang'gres Category:Encantadia 201 Chapter 2 Characters Category:Hathors